


Too Far Gone

by thorkiship18



Series: Pseudo-Sequels/Remakes/Reboots to Novels/Movies/Video Games [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins & Hitmen, Combat Training, Consensual Underage Sex, Fist Fights, Guns, Killing, Knives, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Training To Kill, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jensen had organized and planned this assassination for weeks, months even. He was prepared for everything.He was not prepared, however, for his target's kid to come home early from boarding school.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> It was requested, so I did it. ❤ (Influenced heavily by Mr. Right, the greatest assassin movie ever to grace the planet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3 in the morning lol. Sorry for errors. Ugh!!!

The only sounds that are audiable are the tires driving across the pavement, and the kid quietly sobbing in the passenger seat. Jensen sucks in his teeth as he presses the cigarette up to his lips. He inhales, then exhales the excess smoke, right hand on the steering wheel and bloodshot eyes dead ahead. It's five past 9 now; Texas is dar behind them now. Jensen looks to his right out of his peripheral vision, spotting the kid huddled up in his seat.

He's not looking at Jensen, or even at anything in particular. He's just crying. His name is Jared Padalecki. 15 years old, very bright. Had big plans. Jensen understands how he must be feeling right now. He was essentially kidnapped by a strange man who just murdered his family. It had to be done though. His parents and brother and sister were doing horrible things to people. Jensen was called in to assassinate them by his employer. Jared just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Are you going to kill me too?" The boy weeps.

"Jesus..." Jensen whispers. He takes another drag. "No. I'm not gonna kill you."

"Why not?"

"I have rules. I don't kill kids, and I don't kill pets."

A strange, unusual set of rules, but they are rules that he honors passionately. Jensen, in essence, is an assassin with a conscience, though he would rather everyone believe that he's this strong, silent, ruthless killer with no regards for the lives around him.

Jared dries his eyes. They're big and bright and shimmering in the dim moonlight. He's a cute kid. Really cute. "If you're not gonna kill me...where are we going?"

His voice is small, and unsure. Jensen feels pity for a victim of his crimes for the first time. Sure, there were countless innocents in Jared's position before him, but there was something about him that drew Jensen in immediately. He couldn't leave that kid behind like that, and yeah, he may have ruined his old life, but the kid has the chance to live a new one. For now though, Jensen's just gonna have to take care of him. Jared's his responsibility, and he'll look after him very closely.

"Home," Jensen answers, flicking the cigarette stub out of the window. "I'm taking you back home with me."

"What's your name?"

"It's...Jensen."

****

This place was never suited for kids to run around in, and that's not gonna change at all. Jensen had this house built 5 years ago. It's well removed from other homes in the area, precisely 2 miles. It has all that he really desires. A gun range, a sparring/work out room, an indoor pool and a few bedrooms. The one closest to Jensen's master bedroom will be Jared's. He can't let the boy feel unsafe now, can he? Well, how unsafe can one feel in the presence of a trained killer?

"Home sweet home." Jensen sighs, leading Jared into the den. "Take a seat on the couch, I'll be with you in a bit." Jared sits down slowly, looking over the art littering the walls. Jensen walks towards the kitchen. "Hungry? Want some food? Anything to drink?"

"I don't know..." comes Jared's feather light voice.

It makes Jensen feel a bit more guilty than he already is. Jared's so soft spoken, but the boy has a fire in his eyes that not even he knows is there. It's laying there, just under the surface. It's visible, but not entirely. Jared is upset; more than upset. He's scared, angry and lost, completely at the mercy of a stranger that he knows he cannot trust. Jensen's fine with that. He can hate him or whatever all he wants, it's not gonna stop the man from keeping him safe...but who exactly does he want to shelter Jared from?

The horrific events from earlier, or Jensen?

The assassin doesn't know at the moment. He rummages around the refrigerator for a beer, a bottle of water and sandwich already prepared and wrapped in plastic. Even if Jared isn't exactly hungry right now, he should eat something anyways. Jensen's always surmised that food helps take one's mind off of something traumatic. He shuffles back into the living room, finding Jared standing up, admiring the various abstract works of art surrounding them. His back is turned toward Jensen, but he clears his throat to gain his attention.

Jared jumps. It causes Jensen to snicker a little. He holds out the water and sandwich. "Here. Eat up."

"Thanks..." The boy mumbles, taking the food and drink.

Jensen looks upon his features when he's not looking, taking note of his shapely nose and his dark brown hair. His eyes are different in this light. Light green. They were pale blue in the car. Jared is by no means an ugly kid. Is that a nice thing to even say? He doesn't care, there  _are_ some fucking ugly kids in the world. But not Jared. He's beautiful. Even at fifteen, he's gorgeous, stunning, every word in the English language that means pretty.

This is wrong, Jensen thinks. He shouldn't be thinking this way about a kid who's definitely old enough to be his own child...but he can't help it. He cracks open the bottle, and takes a long pull on the beer. He slips his free hand in his pocket, following Jared's gaze on the framed art. His profile is...well, there's just nothing to say that'll do it justice. The kid's just the cutest thing Jensen's ever fucking seen in his life.

"So, you like this stuff?" He asks. Jared turns to him, confused. The assassin gestures to the paintings. "The art, I mean."

Jared chews a bit of his sandwich. "Yeah, I think it's beautiful."

_So are you._

He doesn't say that. What he says is, "Me too. I collect this stuff because I like it. I don't know fuck all about it, but it looks good, so...yeah."

"You're strange." Jared giggles quietly. It's said without a hint of malice. It's innocent.

Jensen tapes at him for a while, trying to plan out his next words. "I'm...not sure what to say about that. Thank you, I guess?"

"You're welcome." They spend several minutes like this, quietly observing the art. Jared has long finished his sandwich, and has emptied the water from the bottle. Then, the mood shifts, and turns cold. There are small tears in Jared's eyes, threatening to trickle down his pretty little cheeks. "Why did you kill my family...?"

The question is like a direct punch to Jensen's gut. How could he answer that? How could he possibly tell a fifteen year old kid why he did what he did to the only family he's ever known? Jensen turns to him slowly, gaze softened. There's absolutely no way of sugarcoating this. He might as well tell him the truth. He certainly owes him that.

"Your family was stealing from innocent people. The company your father runs is partly illegal. Your mother, brother and sister were in on it. Apparently, your family made enemies, and my employer called me to do the job."

"No." Jared says backing away. "No, you don't--dad wouldn't do that! Not mom! Not Jeff or Megan! They couldn't...wouldn't."

Jensen walks up to him, following him as he back up to a wall. "They did. How do you think you were able to live in that big house? How do you think you were able to go off to that prestigious boarding school? Your daddy robbed many people of their money, and if I didn't kill them all, someone else would have."

Jared cries--more like sobs--louder than ever. He pushes at Jensen, calling him a liar, a no good dirty killer with no morals. That's just not true at all. He had enough morals to allow him to live. Jared shoves at him, pounding his chest, but Jensen grabs both his wrists, preventing him from hitting again. The boy tries to strike him, but it's all in vain. Finally, Jared gives up, succumbing to the tears. He bawls his eyes out, falling into Jensen's arms.

Jensen is not certain on what to do. He's never had to do this with anyone before. He strokes Jared's back, allowing him to cry onto his chest. This is a boy who just had his entire way of life torn to pieces in front of his very own eyes. The least Jensen can do is show some fucking sympathy, even though he's not sorry for doing what he did. He's sorry that Jared was there to witness it all, but he's not sorry that he got paid handsomely.

"I'm sorry." Jensen mutters, trying to soften the blow. "You'll be rid of me soon. I'm sorry..."

Jared continues to cry.

****

"Send him to London for all I care, just get him the fucking help! I know you have the resources."

Jensen vehemently hisses into the phone quietly. He's trying to be patient with his employer/former mentor, Jeffrey Dean Morgan. That man is the one who took Jensen under his wing and trained him to murder people when he had nothing. Morgan, at this time, is making stupid excuses for why he cannot get Jared a new home. It's been three days already, and Jared hasn't said a single word. He's only been holed up in his room, refusing to eat.

 _"My hands a fucking tied here,"_ Morgan says to Jensen.  _"I'm much too busy to be worrying about a kid."_

"That kid is fucking scared, alright? He's probably traumatized, and him being around me isn't good for his head." Jensen pulls a shirt over his naked torso. "Come on, man."

There's a few seconds of silence. Then,  _"I said I can't. Look, this is your mess. Clean it up. You got two options here, Ackles. Kill him, or put him out."_

That's a big fucking Hell no.

"Forget it. I'm not killing him, and I'm not abandoning him either." Jared's his responsibility now, which is unfortunate as it is exciting. "I'll figure something out. Fuck..."

_"You better, and soon. I got you a new gig. You're leaving tomorrow, and I don't need you distracted by some boy. Get packed. I'll send the details."_

Soon, Morgan hangs up the phone, leaving Jensen more frustrated. He's never been this pissed off at another human being before. If he could, he'd snap Morgan's neck like a fucking twig, but the grizzled, middle aged killer would only see it coming before snapping his first. He's unpredictable, and fast. A dangerous combination. Sparring with him was life threatening, more so than with anyone else.

Jensen grabs two dufflebags from under the bed, one empty and the other full of excess cash. He opens the empty one and starts to pile in some clothing. Jensen sets aside some money for Jared before grabbing some guns from the closet. He's got a plethora of firearms secretly stored all over the house in plain sight. There's even a shotgun in the freezer, though no one's ever gonna know that.

After all the packing, he grabs a few hundred dollars, and walks out of the room. Jensen comes up to Jared's door, and knocks twice. "Jared?" He's not surprised when there's no response. "I'm, um...I'm heading out soon. I have to take care of some business." Jensen closes his eyes, scolding himself. If he's gonna get Jared to trust him, he has to tell the truth. "I'm going after someone. I'm leaving you some money just in case you wanna order something."

Jensen tucks the bills under the door then. Just as he turns away to go back into his room, he hears the bed creak and footsteps on the other side of the door. Soon, the door opens, and Jared is standing there, in Jensen's hand me downs. That old, red faded shirt looks good on him, and the dark blue jeans with holes in the legs hang low on his hips. He has the money in his hand, and it looks like he's been sleeping maybe?

"How long?" Jared asks.

"3 days," Jensen replies. "At least. If I'm not back by then...if I'm not back within 3 days, you can go. There's money in a bag under my bed. You can have all of it if I'm not back by then. You can leave."

Jared is silent, but he looks up at Jensen, innocence gleaming from his eyes. "Alright."

"Okay."

Jensen's putting a lot of faith into this kid not leaving or trashing the house. It isn't guaranteed that Jared will listen to him. It's highly likely that he'll run away just when Jensen leaves, but he seriously doubts it.

He goes to leave again, but he's stopped when he feels someone tugging on his sleeve. It's Jared. He looks...scared. But then again, ever since he's gotten here he looks scared. Yet it's more than that. This is a different kind of scared. Jensen rests his hand on Jared's cheek unconsciously. Just as he thought. Silky smooth, hardly a blemish. Skin practically glowing. The man's cock stirs in his pants. He can't think this way! He can't allow himself to take advantage of a teenager like this. He's 32, for God's sake!

"What is it?" Jensen starts, voice low.

Jared looks up at him again, biting his lip. It's so goddamn cute. "Just...come back...okay? Come back."

Is that...concern in his tone? It's off putting for sure. No one's ever shown concern for Jensen, not even his own parents. He hated them, and they hated him. Simple really. But Jared doesn't seem to hate him. No, not at all. If he truly hated Jensen, he would've tried to kill him or run away already. Yet here he is, basically wishing him good luck without saying those words. Jensen knows now more than ever that Jared has to stay with him.

He can't be alone.

He'll have a home here.

Jensen smirks before ruffling Jared's already messy hair. "I made it this far."

For the first time since they've met, Jared presents something similar to a smile.

****

It's been 4 days.

Not 2.

Not 3.

4 days.

Jensen was sidetracked by his target's guards. Apparently, he was on high guard after 5 other assassin's tried to murder him. They failed--obviously--but Jensen didn't. He shoved that bastard's knife right through his jugular, watching him choke on his own blood. It's an experience, watching someone's life end in front of you. Jensen's first kill happened when he was 13, two years younger than Jared is now.

Now though, Jensen is only concerned about the kid still being here. He storms through the front door, forgetting his bags in the car. The first thing he does is barge into Jared's room unannounced to apologize for missing his deadline. However, the room is empty. No boy, just a bed and other furniture there. Jensen begins to panic. He rushes back into the living room and finds a peculiar sight. Jared's slumped on the couch, lazily drinking from a bottle of beer.

Jensen walks further in, spotting several other empty bottles on the floor near him. Jesus Christ, this kid's a fucking freak. Jared stares blankly ahead, hard scowl on his face. It's not anything like the soft, beautiful individual boy from days ago. He looks angry, maybe even slightly relieved. Jared knows Jensen is here, waiting for him to say something, but there isn't really anything to say other than--

"I'm sorry. It went on longer than I imagined. I'm glad you're still here--"

"When I was 12, my dad bought me a gold watch." Jared speaks. "It was really nice. I loved it. I asked him where he got it, and he turned defensive on me. Said I should be grateful for the things I had."

Jensen sits next to the inebriated teenager, taking away the half empty bottle of booze. "Jared..."

"Last year, he sent me a new phone, latest model too. It hadn't even been released yet. I asked him about it, and he yelled at me." Jared looks at Jensen this time, crying. "My father was a horrible man, and I never knew. You...you were right. If you didn't come along...someone else would've, and I would be dead with them, or somewhere else."

"Goddammit, kid." Jensen huffs. "Don't say shit like that."

"What are you gonna do with me now? I'm just a stupid kid, you don't have a use for me here, do you? Maybe you do..."

"Use for you?"

Jared bites his lip, crawling his way towards Jensen until he's straddling his lap. Oh, holy shit! Jensen instinctively places his hands on the boy's hips regardless of how they're on each other. Jared bends down until his lips connect with Jensen's. His sorry excuse for kissing is adorable really. He's unskilled, and it's sloppy with a little teeth, but Jensen doesn't care. He smells like cheap booze and soap, and the assassin feels like he can just get lost in that smell forever. Eventually though, his moral compass starts working again.

No matter how enjoyable the kiss is, he turns away, breaking it off. Jared whines. This behavior of his, this sudden spark is unlike him. This must be the beer doing all of this, releasing his inhibitions. Jensen licks his lips, savoring the taste of underaged saliva on his tongue. This isn't right...at least for now. If he plans on keeping Jared, he needs to be patient. He needs to wait.

"I can't do this with you." He says softly, gently running his hand up and down the boy's back. "Not now. I can't hurt a kid."

"You won't hurt me. I promise."

"I won't forgive myself if I did that. I can't do it." Jared looks away from him, saddened. Jensen hates that look. He caresses his face, making him face him again. "But we can go slow. If you want. Like...kissing. I won't do anything else until you're old enough."

"Old enough?" There's hope in his gaze. "You mean I'm staying?"

Jensen nods. "Yeah. I'm not sending you anywhere."

Suddenly, the boy flops down until he's hugging Jensen tightly. The assassin chuckles at the action, hugging his young charge back. When Jared is older, huh? Yeah, hopefully Jensen survives long enough to do all the things he wants to do to him.

Ungodly things.

Sinful things.

****

Jensen pants as he practices on the punching bag, ducking and bobbing around. He swiftly punches the item twice before moving his body to the right. He's gotta stay in shape even when he's not working. Gotta be ready for everything. He is on a strict training regime. 2 hours of non stop working out, 3 times a day. It's not that hard...to him at least. Plus it's a good way to blow off some steam, especially after last night's incident.

He and Jared were in the same bed, kissing passionately. That's when he caught himself almost pinning the boy to fuck the life outta him. He had to stop right then and there. This whole thing, whatever it is he has with Jared, is gonna be hard to do, no pun intended. Soon, Jensen shouts as he punches the bag from its chains, sending it tumbling to the ground. That's the third one this month. He jumps when he hears clapping near the entrance of the sparring room.

Jared is here in his pajamas. "That's impressive."

Jensen hums, covered in sweat. "What are you doing up? Wandering the halls at this early in the morning?"

"I don't know really. I woke up, and just followed the noise. You're pretty strong."

"Understatement of the century."

"Can't say you aren't cocky." Jared mumbles.

The assassin rolls his eyes. "I can afford to be. What's up?"

"There's...there's something I wanna ask you. I don't know how to do it." Jensen doesn't say anything. He silently coaxes Jared into continuing. "I want you to train me. I'm not doing anything here, and I'm bored..."

Jensen's eyebrows raise to hilarious heights as he drinks from his water bottle. "You what? Are you serious?"

"Hear me out please. I see you in here, and I wanna be strong like you. I was weak when you killed them. If I knew what you knew and you hadn't done what you did, maybe I would've stood a chance against another guy. I realize that my family did bad things, but they were still my family. I wanna learn how to kill people. I wanna fight."

Such raw passion! It nearly sets Jensen's soul on fire! Jared reminds him of how he felt during the time he met with Morgan, how he admired his skills so much, how he wanted to be just like him. That spark inside Jared--that bright fire--is lighting up. Jensen crosses his arms over his chest, taking his eyes over Jared's form. Physically, he's weak, but he's still a kid. His mind is already sharp, but if his reflexes are heightened, then he'd be perfect.

"When do you wanna start?" Jensen smirks.

Jared does the same. "Right now."


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared kills his first target.

_"You can learn to control and anticipate the movements of the objects and the people around you if you pay attention. We're all wrapped up in a large current, and if you can see the object, you'll know where they go. It's much easier to move with the current than against it. It's like a surge of power."_

Jensen's words ring true to this day. It's been almost a year training under him, and even though Jared knows he still has much to learn, this basic lesson in "not dying" was taught on day one. He got a crash course on it by catching a butcher knife after Jensen threw it at him with no warning. It was jarring to say the most, but at least he learned how to anticipate where objects will go, even at the highest of speeds.

Jensen explained that it was like a superpower, that everyone has  _The Surge_ , but also went on to say that not everyone knows how to use it. Jared does, and he's almost become an expert at kicking Jensen's ass. Granted, Jensen wins in their spars from time to time, but Jared still has him beat. 55 out of 50. Not bad. Now though, Jared giggles as he ducks to the left, just barely feeling Jensen's knuckles graze his cheek.

This is how they train, not protective gear, no gloves. All fists, hard and fast. Jared's had more black eyes and busted lips than he's had pimples in the last year. However, just as he's distracted, Jensen catches him off guard, delivering a crushing right to the jaw. Jared goes down quickly, groaning at the intense pain. Fuck! It's not how it was the first time Jensen struck him in a spar. The very first time, Jensen shut it all down. He kept apologizing to Jared, swearing to never do it again.

Obviously, Jared persuaded not to, and they continued their spar weeks later. Needless to say, Jared won, but looking back on it now, he can tell that Jensen was holding back on him.

"Never get distracted," Jensen says regretfully. "That's rule number 2. I don't wanna hurt you more."

Jared chuckles before spitting out some blood out of his mouth. "You forgot rule number 3." He kicks Jensen's legs out, watching him fall to the floor. He quickly gets on top of him, pinning his wrists down. "Don't give your opponent the time to speak."

Jensen laughs. "I taught you well."

"Yes, you did. Teach me harder."

"Harder, you say? What do you have in mind?"

Jared bends down, kissing Jensen tenderly. Sure, there might be a bit of blood in his mouth, but it's still good. The time he's spent with the assassin is time he'll never want to trade away. He has taught him several techniques and methods of killing, but he's never actually gone out to kill someone of his own. Jared's also met with Jeffrey Dean Morgan, and he's gotta say that the older man is scary looking. Well, not  _scary_ scary, but he's more intimidating.

And the way he looks at the teen is unsettling as well. His eyes linger on his body for more than is allowed, and when Jared catches him in the act, he only grins menacingly at the boy. The man gives him the fucking creeps. At least he acknowledges him as a capable fighter. That means a lot from a guy who has an infinite number of kills under his belt.

"I'll never get over how sweet your blood tastes." Jensen rasps. Jared gives him an amused look. "Sounds weird."

"It does. I win by the way."

"Bullshit."

"I did. I caught you off guard and pinned you. 56 out of 50. You're getting rusty, old man."

Jensen flips Jared over until he's on his back, pinning him to the ground this time. They smile at each other. There was once a time when Jared was afraid of Jensen, but that time has long passed. "Never call me old again, you little shit. Why do we keep ending up like this?"

"Because you like seeing me helpless and on my back." Jared whispers, licking his lips.

Jensen doesn't say anything on that, but Jared knows what he's thinking about. The promise he made a year ago, about doing  _other stuff_ with him. It's evolved past kissing, they both know that much. Groping, sucking, anything but actual intercourse really. Even frenzied cock rubbing! Still, it isn't enough for Jared. He can't take it anymore. Every time he thinks they're going all the way, Jensen pulls back. It's a little more than frustrating really.

The assassin sighs with a chuckle. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"I know a few things."

"Yeah, I bet." Jensen's face splits in a wide, shit eating grin. Oh dear. "Say, I know this kid who's having a birthday coming up in a few days. The big one six. It's kind of a big deal."

Jared wiggles out of his grasp, looking up at him with hopefully eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I've been promising him something special too."

"What are you giving him?"

"The one thing he desires more than anything."

"What's that?"

Jared's eyes flutter. His heart races as Jensen presses his lips to his ear, saying the exact words he wanted to hear.

"Revenge."

****

"Mark Pellegrino. 46. He owns a few major companies around the states. The guy is into some sick shit. Torture, mainly minors, kids who are smaller than him. You're perfect for him."

Jared looks at the dossier of the man mentioned. He and Jensen are in a hotel in California. The assassin is giving him details, but he doesn't understand. "Why are we after this guy? I don't have time for this. I thought we were--"

"Not we. You." Jensen lights up a cigarette. Filthy habit. Jared really wishes he could stop that shit, but even he occasionally smokes. "This is your mark, your chance at revenge. Jared, this is the man who hired me to kill your family."

Jared clenches his jaw in surprise. He takes a look at the man's picture again, squinting his eyes. That profile, those eyes. Jared knows him. He's seen him before, but only very briefly during one of his father's business deals. This guy--this Pellegrino motherfucker--is the one who tore his family apart piece by fucking piece. He is the reason Jared is so fucked up in the head now.

"That's good." The older assassin hums. "Let that carry you, that feeling you have right now. It'll help make killing much more satisfying. For you at least."

Jared sets down the file on the nightstand. "What do you need me to do?"

Jensen keeps his cigarette between his lips as he goes through a separate bag. Jared tries to get a look, but he can't from where has seated. Soon, Jensen pulls out some articles of clothing, laying them out on the bed. That's when Jared decides to see what the fuss is all about. He nudges Jensen out of the way to see an uncomfortable sight. Literally. He's not quite sure what to say at this point. Honestly, he's a little surprised. Hell, he even laughs it off as one of Jensen's stupid jokes, 'cause there's no way--

"There's no way I'm wearing that."

Jensen pouts, looking ridiculous with that cancer stick hanging from his mouth. "Oh, come one. You have to. He's into this kind of stuff. There's no other way."

"I don't believe that. This has to be a joke."

"Jay," Damn that fucking nickname to Hell! It's a weakness. "Would I ever lie to you?"

Okay, this  _has_ to be a joke now.

"I'm not putting that on."

"You're gonna put it on."

"No, I'm not putting it on!"

"You're gonna put it on, and you're gonna kill that son of a bitch, and you're gonna be happy about it."

"Fuck you, I'm not doing it."

"Fuck me, huh?" Jensen scoffs, putting out his cigarette. He didn't get to finish it. This is bad. He holds up the obscene clothing with a deadly smirk. "Your only chance to kill this motherfucker is tonight. Now, I can force you to put it on before he gets away, or I'll punish you with 200 pushups in one sitting again. Your call."

Fuck!

****

He can't believe he actually let Jensen talk him into doing this bullshit. Jared squirms in his skimpy leather shorts as he tries and fails to make his crop top show off less than he wants. He's at this big, fancy get together for all big wigs. It's completely secret, hidden deep in the underbelly of the criminal underworld. Jared spots several other kids in this place, boys and girls his age accompanied by seedy, older looking men. Pedophiles. Child sex trafficking.

The other teenagers looked drugged out, some even completely out of it. Jensen wasn't kidding when he said that assassins see and do shit that you wish never happened. If there was a way to save every child in this room, he'd do it, but he can't. That's not his mission. Jared's mission is to kill the guy who sold out his family. They did bad shit, but they didn't deserve the shit that got thrown at them like they were worthless animals.

Jensen's not with him right now, he's off talking with Pellegrino himself. Jensen has taken on the role of his "guardian", which is a fancy word for pimp here. Although the actual usage of the word guardian describes Jensen perfectly. Do guardians train their charges to kill other people though? Strange times. Jared doesn't blame Jensen though, about the murders. He was only hired. It wasn't personal, just business. But with Pellegrino, it was personal. The moment he decided that the Padaleckis' lives weren't important as his own made it personal.

Eventually, after long minutes of waiting, Jensen returns with Pellegrino. The man's lecherous smile sends shivers down Jared's spine. Ugh, this guy is even creepier than Morgan. Yikes. Jensen snaps his fingers, commanding Jared to stand up straight, and greet the man before him. He really has this dominating pedophile act down to a science. He's nothing like the rest of these assholes though. He has morals, they don't. So, Jared willfully obeys, standing up straight and grinning.

"Trissy Boy," Oh, that is the ugliest fucking name ever to exist. Technically, it's his nickname, Tristan, but butchered severely. "This is Mr. Mark Pellegrino. You'll be all his tonight."

"I'm happy to serve you tonight."

Pellegrino chuckles darkly at him, walking in a circle around the boy. "Obedient. I like that." The man uses both hands to squeeze at Jared's ass. "Oh, this is just perfect."

Jared fumes, nostrils flaring at the intrusion on his body. He secretly shares a look to Jensen without Pellegrino knowing anything of it. Jensen, however, gives him a stern look that translates to "Get it together, bear with it". Yeah, he doesn't know how much longer he can take doing this, and he's already just started this bullshit. He wants it over and done with already, but it's not exactly smart to murder someone in public. Again, Jared pushes through the abuse.

"How did you collect such a fine boy?"

"Won him in an auction two years ago." Jensen laughs. "$450,000. Best night of my life. Well, this is where I leave the both of you. Remember, anything goes with him, just nothing on the face."

"No promises."

"Hahaha! Trissy, behave for daddy, okay? Mr. Pellegrino paid a lot of money for you."

It pains Jared to even say it, but he gets it out through clenched teeth. "Yes, daddy."

Jensen nods at them before disappearing into the sea of people mingling about. Jared sighs silently. This is it. He's all alone now with no guidance whatsoever. Perfect. Suddenly, he feels Pellegrino's hand snake his way around his waist. Jared wants nothing more than to beat his face in with a brick, but again, that would only result in people witnessing a murder in public. He tries to remember that he has to play nice before heading away to Pellegrino's place, then after that, all bets are off.

"You have the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen." The pervert hums in his ear. "I can't wait to play with you."

Just a while longer.

Almost there.

****

They left the party after a few more hours of Pellegrino flaunting Jared around as his new prize for the night. Needless to say, those men were pretty jealous. Jared has to admit, those sick men looking at him like that, with want and lust made him nauseous. They've hurt countless kids, and they will continue to hurt more! It's enough to make Jared tear his hair out. But he doesn't. Not now. Not while he's gazing at the ceiling of Pellegrino's luxurious condo as the man sucks at his neck.

It's gross, it's sick and disgusting, but it'll all be worth it in the end. It has to be. As he's spaced out, Jared feels his right wrist touch onto something metal and cold. He's being restrained on the bed.

"Your daddy said I can do anything I want to you. So I will. Gonna carve my initials on your body so you'll never forget me."

No, fuck this. This isn't what he signed up for.

With his left hand still free, he pulls Pellegrino's hair until he backs away before giving him a head spinning left hook. The bigger man falls onto the floor with a groan. Jared, however, panics. Pellegrino will be up and running in no time, angry as fuck over such defiance. Jared looks over to the side, spotting a set of keys. He reaches over, grabbing them quickly. He struggles with the keys as Pellegrino starts pulling himself up.

At the last second, Jared frees himself, just barely dodging the angry pedophile's wrath; the fucker has a switchblade. Jared rolls onto the floor before getting up in a fighting stance. Pellegrino laughs. What a prick. Jared knows he must look ridiculous right now in a crop top and a thong. He can fully blame Jensen for this bullshit. After this is all over, he deserves three cigarettes and only large beer.

"Now ain't that cute?" Pellegrino begins. "What's this? What are you doing, huh?"

Jared doesn't waste time on talking. He strikes the man again, only this time it's a straight have to the nose. Pellegrino grunts, shouting afterwards. Jared can't help but to laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

"You little bitch!"

He swings his switchblade out at Jared again, but the boy anticipates the movement through  _The Surge._ What a powerful tool it is. He dodges to the left, then the right before punching Pellegrino again. They repeat this little dance until the man is on his knees, exhausted from getting his ass kicked so hard. It's a shame though. Jared didn't really exert much of his energy during that fight. Turns out that Pellegrino is just a weak little bitch himself.

"You were saying?" Jared quips.

Pellegrino looks up at him, blood trickling from his mouth and nose with his right eye swelled shut. "Who...the fuck...are you?"

Jared picks up the knife, grabbing the bastard by the hair. "I'm Jared Padalecki, son of Gerald Padalecki, and I'm here to kill you."

He doesn't allow Pellegrino to react at all. He shoves the switchblade in his throat, resembling the way Jensen killed that one guy a year ago. The motherfucker gurgles, feebly attempting to pulls the blade out. He succeeds, but ends up causing himself to bleed to death. His body flops onto the ground; his unmoving eyes bulge out of their sockets. Jared falls onto his knees as well, shaking.

He just killed a man. Not just any man. He killed the man that betrayed his family. Jared tears up, sobbing in the silence. His anguished cries turn into cries of laughter next. To others, he may seem like a maniac right now, but he's not.

His family has been avenged.

****

Jensen opens the hotel room, but before he can ask Jared about the state of things, the boy is all over him, pressing their mouths together for a hot, wet, opened mouth kiss. Jared kicks the door closed behind him before backing Jensen towards the bed. The older assassin moans into the kiss, allowing himself to be guided by his protege. Jared pushes him until he's seated on the bed before taking off his shirt and kneeling down in front of him.

"Wait, wait," Jensen laughs. "Not so fast. What's this all about? You kill him?"

Jared smiles, removing Jensen's cock from his pants. "I did. You know what time it is?"

"Y--Yeah." He stutters as Jared licks a long way stripe up his length. "12:41."

"And you know what day it is?"

"Monday?" It all clicks in Jensen's head then. Holy Shit, it's that time. Jared smirks up at him just as he figures it out. "Happy Birthday, Jay."

Yeah, he's fucking the shit out of him tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three is coming up, and that's the final part!!


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen, assassins in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been fun, guys! I loved making this! Subscribe for other surprises! ❤

"Jen! Son of a--Jensen! Get the fuck over here!"

"Can't you see that I'm a little busy!?"

"Yeah, and who's fault was that!?"

Jared watches as his mentor/lover gets into a brutal fist fight against a henchman from another criminal organization. Currently, the boy is tied up in a chair, having been captured previously by their target. The asshole turned the tables on them, and got the drop on them, Jared specifically. He honestly wasn't kidding when he said that this was all Jensen's doing in regards to settling off the alarms to the whole fucking place. He's so protective of his boy it's not even funny.

Finally, Jared witnesses Jensen gaining the upper hand on the asshole, breaking his neck with a loud, cringy snap. Jensen pats the dead guy's body, searching for something of some kind. A finds what he's looking for soon; a knife. Jensen walks into the torture room, swaggering up to the 17 year old in a small dance. Against Jared's better judgement, he laughs at Jensen's stupid antics. He grins up at the man. He knows he looks like shit; busted lip and sore jaw from the bastard who took him here.

"Hey, Trissy." Jensen says lovingly.

Jared rolls his eyes, but keeps his smile. "Hey, Jen. I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby." The assassin bends down, kissing the boy before cutting him loose. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was crazy."

"Oh, naturally."

"What happened to your face?"

"The leader of this clusterfuck was very welcoming. Left me a few presents."

Jensen frowns, fingers ghosting over the boys lips. "I'm gonna kill that bastard."

Jared grins. "And I'm gonna watch."

Jensen helps Jared out of the old wooden chair, and drops the knife his hand. They nod at each other in understanding before dashing out of the room. The alarms above are blaring now. Thanks a lot, Jensen. They sneak through various corridors, taking cover whenever a large group of men with guns rush by with Jared providing directions to the main douchebag's office. This is honestly the worst thing that's ever happened to Jared besides watching his family die.

That's all in the past now. Jared's made peace with that a year ago when he murdered Pellegrino and bounced up and down on Jensen's thick cock. That man is a killer in the streets, and an absolute God in the sheets. He made Jared feel things he never felt before on that night and onward. Things between them are great, but where does one go from here? Yes, they have sex, and yes, they sleep in the same bed and share a home together, but what does that make them?

Is Jared in love Jensen? That's a perfect question for another time. He can't deny that they both share intense feelings for each other, but maybe it'd be too much of a stretch to call it love. They haven't even said the phrase "I love you" yet, so maybe that just makes them fuck buddies with feelings. Dating? Maybe. They are pretty exclusive; Jensen doesn't fuck around with anyone else, same with Jared, although there was this hot, horny guy during their last gig that kept eyeing him. Jensen shut it down quickly with a bullet to the head. Cute.

Jensen pulls them down behind cover when they spot a little group of guards. They can't go around or double back. Conflict with them is unavoidable, and challenging without guns. What a fine mess they've got themselves in. Jared, however, spots an opening. There's only four of them, and they aren't very close together at that. He twirls the knife in his hand, debating his options. These guys are meatheads with no real combat experience. Shouldn't be too hard for he and Jensen to take two at a time.

"Here's the plan," Jensen whispers. "I go in, take the guy on the right, disarm him and--"

Jared interrupts him with a small kiss. "You think too much. I have a better idea. Follow my lead."

Jensen is at first stunned, but shakes his head, grinning. "Lead the way then, boss."

The younger assassin dashes out of cover, charging at the man ahead. It's them with their guns versus him and the knife. They have no idea about what's gonna happen to them. Jared lunges at a man, sticking the knife into his throat. This alerts the other guards. They turn to him, automatic weapons at the ready. They open fire at him, though he uses the still-alive man's body as a human shield.

The guards realize their sudden mistake as they murder one of their own. They cease fire temporarily, only for Jared to fling the knife at some unlucky bastard's head. He cries out to Jensen as he holds up the dead man's corpse. Right on time, Jensen sprints in, kicking a gun from a guard's hands before knocking him out with a headbutt. The last guy attempts to shoot Jensen, but the gun clicks. There's no more bullets in the gun. Jared laughs, letting his human shield flop to the ground. Jensen laughs too, clapping the scared guard on the shoulder. Soon, the guard laughs, albeit nervously.

"How inconvenient?" Jensen muses, taking a pistol from one of the dead men. He tosses it to Jared before picking up one of the automatic rifles. "I really thought that was the end for me."

"Hehe..." The man sweats profusely.

"What's your name, man?"

"Misha."

"Misha? Weird name. Well, Misha, today's your lucky day. I'm gonna let you live."

Misha's face lights up in hope. Poor bastard. "Really? You mean it? Oh, thank you so much. I'll never forget what you did for me--!"

"Oh, not so fast. You see, I said I'd let you live, but I never said anything about my darling little Jaybird over there."

Jared cocks the gun back, pointing it at Misha. He smirks. "Hola. Remember my face? You should, it hasn't even been 20 minutes. He's the one who goaded the Douchebag into hitting me."

Misha is visibly shaken up right now. Good. Serves him right. He should be afraid. He's done wrong, and now the reaper has come knocking on his door. Jared shoots him in the chest without protest; he gives him no time to speak. Prick. He snarls at Misha's body as Jensen takes the remaining ammunition from their corpses. Poor guy actually thought he was gonna live. That was cute. Jared feels only a shred of remorse for him. Just a pinch.

Jensen whistles. "Damn. Brutal. Shall we get on with it then?"

Jared nods, and they both continue to search for the head Douchebag. Along the path, they each take on anyone standing in their way, no matter if the odds are highly stacked against them. Jared feels the thrill and loves it. He chases the rush of killing these bastards and enjoys every minute of it just as much as Jensen. His life had been pretty unsatisfying before this, pretty stupid. Locked up in a boarding school with no real happiness. In a sick way, Jared's happy that Jensen killed his family.

If he didn't, he'd be very miserable and alone right now. As Jensen puts down another guard with a hail of gunfire, Jared's mind flashes back to that night after killing Pellegrino. The night he lost his virginity to Jensen. Just as the movies and books described: Fireworks, sparks, blasts of hot, white lights in his body. He took care of him, just as he's taken care of him thus far. Jared can't imagine how life would be like if Jensen died now, he doesn't want to. He only wants to live in this moment, fucking shit up and getting revenge on the guy who brought him here.

"Let's go to Rome sometime." Jared suggests, casually popping off a round into guard's skull.

Jensen hums, shooting a guy in the knee before snapping his neck. "Seriously? We don't have any marks there, do we?"

The boy leap frogs over an advancing enemy, stabbing him in the back afterwards. He extracts the blade. "No, we don't, but I was hoping we could there to just...I don't know...enjoy it? A vacation?"

"A vacation?" Jensen kills the last guard, putting the barrel of the gun under his chin and firing. "We go out all the time."

"I know, but I was just saying that we could go without killing people this time. Ya know, eat pasta in a restaurant without bloodstains on our shirts." Jared starts to feel foolish now, putting his head down. He mumble the rest out. "I don't know, it's stupid. Forget it."

He feels Jensen's hands cup his cheeks, causing the boy to look at him. "Whatever you want, I'm down for it. Let's just kill this asshole first, okay?"

Jared blushes then. A rare occurrence. "Okay."

The assassin smiles just before kissing him. "Okay."

After more time passes, they finally arrive at the asshole's office. Jensen licks the door down without warning. Classy. Jared holds the knife in his left in reverse, clutching the pistol in the other hand. The Douche behind the desk cowers, because that's what every guy that fucks them over always does when they're confronted with death. Jensen throws his gun off the side, storming up the guy's desk. He throws off everything on the desk before flipping it over entirely, exposing the man.

He's got a small caliber revolver in his hands, and he's shaking. The Douche fires off a round at Jensen's head, but he uses  _The Surge_ to dodge the bullet. It zips past him, and barrels towards Jared. He also uses his heightened ability to sidestep the bullet, but it just barely grazed his temple. Fuck, that kinda hurts. Blood pours out of the open wound, and this only sends Jensen into a murderous rage. He grabs the gun out of the man's hand before whipping it across his face repeatedly. Jared watches, mesmerized by the way he hurts the man who hurt him.

Romantic.

"That's twice now that you made my boy bleed!" Jensen yells, no longer in a joking mood. That all died down when the reached the door. "Motherfucker! He's. Just. A. Kid!" Every word is punctuated by a hit to the face. Jensen grabs the man's face harshly, forcing him to look at Jared. You see that? That's my boy right there! You fuck with him, I fuck with you. I'm in love with that kid!"

Jared's heart soars at Jensen's words. His boy. He said it twice within a short time span, even said that he's in love with him! He stares on as his older lover kicks and stomps in the Douchebag's face until people start to question if he's a man, or raw hamburger meat. Jensen shouts as his kicks him for the final time. It's like a warcry. It's beautiful. Sexy. Like a rugged Viking or something. Damn, he's so turned on right now. Jared drops everything he's holding, and slowly wanders up to the assassin, tapping him on the shoulder. Jensen turns around, wild eyes softening at his gaze.

"Hey," says Jared.

"Hey." Jensen parrots 

"Did you mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"That you're in love with me."

Jensen blushes, and it's really fucking cute. This is the first time he's ever seen him do that. "Maybe..."

Jared smirks. "Maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Well," The boy says. "What if I said that I'm in love with you too?"

He's got him now. Jensen's eyes widen, and Jared can't practically hear his hear beating rapidly in his chest. It's finally out between them. They're in love. Jared's not sure when it started exactly, but maybe it was after they kissed for the first time, or maybe it was after he lost his virginity to him. Either or, he's happy as fuck right now. Jensen mashes their mouths together, kissing him hotly, passionately, almost like he's afraid he'll evaporate if he stops. Jensen breaks the kiss, as usual, and does one of those patented bad boy smirks.

"Then I'd say it's about damn time." Jared bites his lip, gesturing over at the couch near the entrance. "Here? Right now?" Jared nods, taking his hand. "What about the others? What if they come in?"

"Then they'll get a helluva show."

"Mmm, voyeurism. I like that."

****

**Some Time Later in Rome, Italy...**

"Where do you wanna go after this?"

"Hmmm...I don't really know."

"Okay, let's try this."

Jared watches as Jensen turns over three small bowls, putting three different items under the bowls. "Straw wrapper for Brazil, piece of napkin for Thailand, and a packet of salt for New York City."

They're currently sitting outside, eating fantastic pasta in a nice Italian restaurant, just like Jensen promised before. It feels great being not only 18, but also vacationing without having to shoot someone. Thankfully, Morgan sanctioned their vacation, allowing them to travel around for 21 days on paid leave. What a kind man, however, he'll always want something in return. Jared dreads whatever it is, but at least he's having a grand old time with his boyfriend.

Jensen spins the bowls around, switching out their places as fast as he can. Jared tries to track their movements and guess which is which, but he can't. It's too difficult. Finally, the older man stops; all 3 bowls are exactly the same, similar in design and appearance. Beautifully made too.

"The one you pick, is the one we'll go to."

Jared closes his eyes, grinning happily. He randomly selected a bowl, then opens his eyes to see which one he picked. Jensen flips over the bowl, revealing that the one he just selected is the packet of salt. He throws up his hands in victory.

"New York!" He says.

Jensen smiles warmly. "New York it is."

****

"Targets are in sight. Both males. Public. Permission to engage."

_"Permission denied. You may not engage, just observe."_

The hitman aims his sniper rifle at his targets, Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki. It seems someone wants these two dead really bad. Their bounties are two million combined. Damn, they must have done some serious damage to someone. The hitman isn't that far away from them, posting up in an empty shop across the street. He soon frowns, spotting Jensen dig into his pocket for a...black sharpie? The hitman zooms in on him, putting the other kid out of view.

"Wait, what's he doing?"

_"You have new orders. Stand down immediately. Abandon your post."_

"Wait, he's writing something..."

_"Abort the operation! Now!"_

The hitman scrunches his eyebrows together as he stares at Jensen. The assassin writes on a paper napkin, and holds up the message right in his direction. The words say  **Where's The Kid?** The hitman exclaims, zooming out to see that the boy--Jared--is gone out of his seat, and away from view. Suddenly, he hears the cocking of a gun from behind. He gains the courage to turn around, staring into the eyes of Jared, who has a pistol with a silencer attached aimed at him. The boy grins.

"Watcha lookin at?"

He pulls the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! This story was based on a shit ton of spy assassin movies/video games, and blahblahblah. I love You all!


End file.
